The Journey's of Seth
by Ookami2
Summary: This is the story of a pokemon Trainer named Seth and his adventures againt Team Rocket and Gym Leader in order to become a Pokemon Master himself. Please R/R for me :-)
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone.  This is my first attempt at a Pokemon Fanfic in a long time so please bear with me.  The land he's in is new, and so are the gyms.  But I haven't created any new pokemon or anything like that.  

The Standard Legal Junk – We all know I don't own Pokemon only the original characters in this story are mine.

EPISODE #1

The sun rises over the Pokemon Center as the sound of pidgeys fill the air.  Seth sleeps soundly in his bed, his spikey brown hair lying over his eyes.  His Evee is sleeping contently on his stomach.  The alarm clock on his counter lets out a loud blaring ring and both Seth and Evee jump up in shock falling out of the bed.

SETH:  (groaning) Why did Mom have to buy me such a loud alarm clock.

EVEE:  (nodding)  Evee.

Seth slowly walks down the stair toward the kitchen in the back of the Pokemon Center.  The center is crowded as always, people who are visiting the Nurses as well as passing travelers are simply walking around and eating breakfast in the café.  His mother, the Nurse Joy of the Center, is behind her counter as always.  She smiles at him as he comes downstairs, Evee following him closely.

NURSE JOY:  Good morning Seth, are you ready for your big day?

SETH:  I'm all ready Mom.  You're ready too Evee?

Evee nods happily and whistles.

NURSE JOY:  (happily)  Well then you better get going.  Professor Tanuki is waiting for you.

EPISODE 1: THE TEST FOR THE POKEDEX

Seth and Evee walk through the streets toward a large building in the distance.  As they pass a small grocery shop the old woman behind the counter calls out to him.

OWNER:  Hello Seth, are you going to get you Pokemon Liscense today?

SETH:  Yep.  I'm on my way to take the test right now.

VOICE:  Yeah good luck with that Seth?

Seth turns around just in time to see a bicycle slam into him.  Evee barks madly, Seth looks up to see a small girl on a bicycle smiling evily at him.  She has a pokeball in her right hand, spinning it on her finger.  

SETH:  Maria!  Watch where your going!

MARIA:  (innocently) Who me?  I simply wanted to test you myself?  (chuckles)  If you couldn't see me coming then you and that pathetic little pup aren't ready to become trainers yet.  Well, I've already completed my test so I'm out of here.  You wanna get any good you better practice cause I won't show mercy to weaklings like you on my journey.

Maria rides away toward the forest in the distance on her bike.  Seth and Evee both glare at her.

SETH:  I'll show you Maria.  Come on Evee let's go.

They reach the large building.  A large pokeball is painted on the doors of the building.  The writing reads:  PRO. TANUKI'S POKEMON RESEARCH LAB.  Seth opens the door wide and walks straight toward the large room in the back labeled:  TRAINING GYM.

The Training Gym has a large battle arena in the center surrounded by dozens of different children, all of them either practicing with a pet pokemon or reading textbooks.  Dr. Tanuki is talking to his assistant, a notepad in his hand.  Seth sits down and Evee leaps onto his shoulder.  Dr. Tanuki stands in the center of the arena and speaks into a microphone.  

DR.  TANUKI:  Good morning everyone, and welcome to your final day of training.  Today you are all going to take a written test and then your are going to compete in a simple pokemon battle.  Judging from how you do in the test and in battle you will either pass or fail the test.  Those of you who fail can come back and try again next week, those of you who pass can get this and start on your journey.

Dr. Tanuki reaches into his pocket and holds up a small, red, square that looks like a palm pilot, the letters PM are written on the front of it.

SETH:  There it is.  A pokedex.  Its as good as mine.

The written exam was incredibly easy for Seth.  It had a ot of basic question like:  Which will have the advantage in battle, DARK or PSYCHIC?  What is the evolved form of Marill?  List all the possible evolutions of an Evee.

When the test was over Seth and Evee were led back to the arena where Dr. Tanuki was waiting for them.  Another boy was waiting to and he had a pikachu on his shoulder.  

DR. TANUKI:  Seth, (to the boy) Rex.  You two are the first ones to complete the test and you each have perfect scores.  The next test will be to see how you use your pokemon in battle.  You have each chosen to have you pet pokemon as your first pokemon.  There will be no time limit and as you can already guess this is a one-on-one Pokemon Battle.

Seth and Rex each walk to opposite ends of the arena while Evee and the Pikachu both walk into the center of it and prepare to battle.  Dr. Tanuki pulls a bell out of his pocket and bangs it with a small mallet.

DR. TANUKI:  BEGIN!

REX:  Pikachu!  Knock that Evee out!  Thundershock!

PIKACHU!  Pikachu!

Sparks of lightning shoot out from Pikahcu's cheeks and strike Evee hard, he is thrown back and can't move for a minute.

SETH:  Evee!  Try and stand up pal, the match has just started!

Evee shakes off the effects of the Thundershock.

REX:  Again Pikachu!

PIKACHU:  Pika!

More bolts of lightning shoot at Evee but this time Evee manges to dodge them.

SETH:  Tackle it Evee!

Evee charges straight at Pikachu.

REX:  Bad move pal.  Thundershock!

Pikachu shoots another Thundershock attack and Evee runs straight into it.  He is thrown back and now can barely move.

SETH:  Evee!

REX:  Ha!  What kind of trainer would make a normal pokemon charge an electric like that?

SETH:  Evee can you still go on?

EVEE:  (nods) E…evee.

SETH:  (to himself)  All right then.  We'll try a different strategy.  (out loud)  Go Evee!

Evee charges at Pikachu again.

REX:  You just never learn do you.  THUNDERSHOCK!

Pikachu fires again.

SETH:  Dive right Evee!

Evee dives right and manages to dodge to attack.

SETH:  SAND ATTACK!

Evee kicks up dirt into Pikachu's eyes.  Pikachu staggers and rubs his eyes in an attempt to clear them.  Pikahcu tries to throw a thundershock but misses by several feet.

SETH:  All right!  Now Evee, tackle it as much as you can!

Evee charges at Pikachu from the side and sends Pikachu flying.  Pikachu fires and misses again, this time Evee comes at him from the back and knocks him down.  Pikachu turns to shoot at the spot where he's sure Evee hit him from but Evee has already come around and hit him from the side again.  Rex is looking horrified trying to give Pikachu directions but Evee is moving to fast for Pikachu to react.

SETH:  NOW EVEE!  Finihs it off with one more tackle!  

Evee runs to the very end of the arena and charges.  Pikahcu fires in his direction but still misses.  Evee rams straight into the pikachu and pikachu falls down, his eyes spirals.

DR. TANUKI:  Pikachu is unable to battle.  The winner is Seth.

REX:  (picks up Pikachu) Its all right pal.  You did good.  (to Seth)  That was impressive, guess I laughed at you a little too soon huh?

Dr. Tanuki hands Keith his pokedex.  Then he hands him a belt with six pokeballs on it.  

DR. TANUKI:  There are a lot of dangerous pokemon and people out there so make sure you train hard okay?

SETH:  Yes sir.  

Seth packs up everything he'll need into his backpack that night.  His mother cries silently as he eats his last dinner at the house.  The next morning, before his alarm clock can go off, Seth and Evee leave to Pokemon Center.  His mother hugs him a least six times before he's able to even get out of the front door.  

NURSE JOY:  Call me when you get to the next town okay?

SETH:  I will mom, I promise bye!

As Seth and Evee disappear over the horizon Seth takes one last look at his town.  Then, full of the hope and energy that every pokemon trainer feels when the start out, he runs toward the forest, Evee following him closely.      


	2. Damien - The Rocket

EPISODE 2

Seth and Eevee continue on their journey.  Slowly they walk through grass so tall that Seth is nearly hidden in it.  Eevee stays close to Seth's ankles so that he doesn't get lost in the grass.

SETH:  We've been in this grass for hours.  I don't think we'll ever get out of here.

Seth looks over his map again but it doesn't help any since it is only a map of the cities and not the forest or plains.

SETH:  Why did I waste my money on this?  Eevee?  Any clues where we are?

Eevee glances up at Seth as though to say "Why are you asking me?"  And then shakes his head sadly.  

SETH:  Great, I think we'll be stuck in hear for a while unless we find some help.

A large shadow of a Fearow flies over Seth's head.  He looks up at it to see a girl is riding on it.

SETH:  HEY!  HEY WAIT A MINUTE!  HELP I'M LOST!

EEVEE:  (calling out)  EEVEE!

The girl on the Fearow turns her head and looks down at them.

GIRL:  Who are you?

EPISODE 2:  DAMIEN – THE ROCKET

The girl lands in the grass, her Fearow's wings are beating against the grass and laying it flat.  Eevee has to grip onto Seth's leg to keep from being blown away.  The girl jumps off of him and walks over to Seth.  She is pretty short, about to Seth's chest and has a head of bright red hair.  She smiles brightly at him.

GIRL:  Hi, you're lost right?

SETH:  Uh-huh.  I've been lost in this grass for hours now.  Um…where am I?

GIRL:  You just over Route 16.  

SETH:  ROUTE 16?!

Seth whips his map out and looks over it.  He points to a town named Statica Villa.  Route 16 is nearly on the opposite end of the map.

SETH:  How I could I have gotten so far off in a few hours!?  I was headed to Statica!

GIRL:  Statica?  Wow, you are lost.  

There is a very loud grumbling sound and Seth clutches his stomach slightly shy.

GIRL:  And hungry too huh?  Well how about I give you something to eat first.  Then I can show you a route back okay.

SETH:  Uh sure.  Um, I'm Seth.

GIRL:  Hello Seth, I'm Jessica.  Hop on.

SETH:  Uh sure, come on Eevee.

EEVEE:  Eevee.  (Eevee hops onto Seth's shoulder as he climbs onto Fearow)

Fearow spreads his enormous wings and flies off toward a nearby town.  

Fearow lands outside a small Pokemon Center.  Seth heads inside followed closely by Jessica as she puts Fearow in his pokeball.  The Nurse Joy behind the counter beams at Seth when he walks in.

NURSE JOY:  SETH!  Hello, I wasn't expecting to see you for a while now.

SETH:  Hi Auntie Joy.  I kinda got lost.  Um, can you give Eevee a look over for me.

NURSE JOY:  Sure.

Eevee leaps onto Nurse Joy's shoulder.  Jessica walks into the center.

JESSICA:  Hey, would you look at mine too please?

NURSE JOY:  Sure.  

Jessica hands Nurse Joy four pokeballs.  

SETH:  Did you just start too?

JESSICA:  Sort of.  I just got my license and pokedex a week ago.  But I've been raising pokemon for a few months now.  I'm a Bird Keeper.

Jessica and Seth eat lunch together in the café of the Pokemon Center while they wait for their Pokemon.  Jessica is listening to Seth talk about his experience with Pokemon while she slurps her soda loudly.

SETH:  Well since my Mom is a Nurse Joy, I've gotten to take care of a lot of different Pokemon so I know about almost all of them.  I just haven't been able to catch any yet.

JESSICA:  But you said you've been traveling for nearly a week now.  How come you haven't managed to catch any yet?

SETH:  (face goes red)  I…I have bad aim.

JESSICA:  Bad aim?    

Nurse Joy's voice can be heard over the Megaphone.

NURSE JOY'S VOICE:  Seth.  Jessica.  Your pokemon are all ready.

Eevee happily leaps onto Seth's shoulder while Jessica picks up her four pokeballs and sticks them to her belt.  

JESSICA:  Let's see it.

SETH:  See what?

JESSICA:  How you catch pokemon.  I want to see, maybe I can help you.

SETH:  Um…I really don't want to miss any more throws right now.

JESSICA:  Come on, I might be able to help.  (smiling)  Please.

SETH:  (face slightly red) Uh…okay.

Jessica leads him out to the plains outside of the town.  The forest is full of pidgeys and caterpies but nothing much otherwise.

JESSICA:  The pidgeys in this forest are so cute.  You wanna try and catch one of them?  

SETH:  Yeah I guess.  (quietly to Eevee)  okay Eevee, remember sneak up on him so that he doesn't run okay?

Eevee: (nods)

Eevee crouches low and slowly crawls toward a pidgey who has landed to peck at a caterpie who burrowed underground.  He stops when he is about two feet away from it.  

SETH:  Tackle attack!

The pidgey turns just in time to be hit by Eevee.  He bounces and lays stunned on the ground.

SETH:  (whips out his pokeball)  Got you!  POKEBALL GO!

Seth hurls the pokeball with all his might.  It flies so high that it flies out of site.  Eevee and the pidgey look at Seth in disbelief and then the pidgey flies away.  Seth stands in complete shock at his miss.  Jessica looks as surprised as the pokemon are.

JESSICA:  Wow your aim really is bad.

Out of nowhere they hear the sucking sound of a pokeball in the distance.

SETH:  What was that?

JESSICA:  I think your pokeball did catch something.

Seth and Jessica run through the forest followed closely by Eevee until they reach a lake in the center of the forest.  No one else is around and Seth pokeball is floating near the edge of the lake.  It is glowing red and vibrating slightly.

JESSICA:  Looks like its still trying to break out.

The ball stops shaking and Seth scoops it up.  He holds it up.  Jessica notices that he looks worried.

JESSICA:  What's wrong?

SETH:  I've got a bad feeling.

Seth tosses that ball and it pops open.  Seth's face faults.

SETH:  I knew it.

Out of the pokeball comes a very small, very weak, Magikarp.  It bounces up and down stupidly in the mud, a blank expression on its face.  

SETH:  A magikarp.  Oh well, at least it'll evolve into a Gyrados, eventually, return Magikarp.

Seth recalls the Magikarp and clips it to his belt.  Jessica is trying not to laugh.

SETH:  (bitterly)  It's not funny.

JESSICA:  All the talent for battle and you can't catch a pokemon.  (giggling)  I'm sorry, I just think it's ironic.

Seth leads the way out of the forest back toward the town.  Both Jessica and Eevee are giggling slightly.  They reach the crossroads between the town and Route 16.

JESSICA:  Okay, okay I'm sorry.  Seth listen, how about I travel with you for a while and help you work on your aim.

SETH:  Travel with me?

JESSICA:  Yeah, I mean its kinda lonely traveling without other humans for so long ya know and well…you are kinda cute.

SETH:  Uh…(his face goes pure red)

JESSICA:  So what do you say?  Can I travel with you?

SETH: S…sure.

A scream can be heard coming from the town.  Eevee, Seth, and Jessica all look in the direction of the scream.

SETH:  What was that?

JESSICA:  I dunno.  Come on we better check it out.

Jessica runs back toward the town followed by Seth and Eevee.  They reach to outskirts of the town to see that it is being completely overrun by people in black uniforms with large red R's on their chest.

JESSICA:  Quick we better hide.

Seth and Jessica both dive into the bushes, Eevee climbs onto Seth's shoulder.

JESSICA:  Its Team Rocket.

SETH:  They must be stealing the pokemon from the center.

JESSICA:  Well we've got to stop them if we can right?  We can't just hide here and watch them take everything.

SETH:  Right.

Slowly they sneak around the Rocket's who are patrolling the town and stealing pokemon from the residents.  They watch as a very large Rocket member takes a small baby pichu from a little girl who instantly starts crying. 

BIG ROCKET:  Aww, poor whittle baby lose her pokemon.

The pichu sinks its teeth into the Big Rocket's hand.  He howls with pain ad throws the Pichu, it lands in the girls hands and she cuddles it closely, running as far from the big rocket as she can.

BIG ROCKET:  Why you!  Come back here you little brat!

VOICE:  DAN THAT IS ENOUGH!

Dan turns slowly to look at a young man (barely 18) walking toward him.  He is also dressed in a black Rocket uniform, except that it has a long black cape on it as well.  He walks up to Dan and stares him down as though Dan were only a foot tall.

DAN:  But…but Damien.  That little brat pokemon…

DAMIEN:  Defended itself.  Besides I told you, we're here to collect advanced level pokemon.  I warned you about picking on children.  I won't stand for behavior like that.  Understood?

DAN:  Yes sir.

DAMIEN:  We got more than enough anyway.  (Loudly)  ALL ROCKETS!  WE'RE LEAVING!  TAKE ONLY THE POKEMON!  I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU STEALING ANYTHING ELSE!

Damien whistles and a large shadow falls over the sky.  Jessica and Seth both look up to see a hoard of Fearows in the air.  Each one of them has a collar with a large R around their neck.  Each one lands and picks up a Rocket who then flies away with a bag of pokeballs.  Dan climbs on one and flies off.  Just as Damien is about to climb on one Seth runs forward.

SETH:  Hold it right there!  You can't just take pokemon like that!  

DAMIEN:  I don't have time to deal with amateurs right now kid.

SETH:  AMATEURS!  You coward you're just afraid to fight me!

Damien sighs deeply and then pulls out a pokeball from his belt. 

DAMIEN:  Fine, hurry up and lets get this over with.

SETH:  Get ready Eevee.

Eevee leaps off Seth's shoulder and growls at Damien.

DAMIEN:  (bored)  Abra.

Damien tosses his pokeball and an Abra appears.  It is sitting on its knees and looks as bored as Damien.

DAMIEN:  Beat it, but don't hurt it.

ABRA:  aaaabbrraaa

Eevee and Seth both raise into the air slowly and are thrown back.  They land on the ground so hard that neither one of them can move.  Damien recalls Abra and mounts the Fearow.

DAMIEN:  I suggest you improve your skills kid.  You won't make it far with such weak pokemon.

JESSICA:  Hold it!  You won't get away with this.  (throws a pokeball)  Get him Pidgeotto.  Use your whirlwind attack!

Pidgeotto appears and kicks up an enormous tornado but Damien doesn't seem affected by it.  He throws another pokeball.

DAMIEN:  GRAVELER!

A large graveler appears and knocks Pidgeotto out with one sharp punch.  Damien recalls Graveler and turns readjust the back of pokeballs he is holding.

DAMIEN:  You could use some training yourself little girl.

Damien flies away on his Fearow.  As he disappears over the horizon Seth manages to climb back to his feet.  He picks up Eevee, who is severely wounded, and looks over at Jessica who looks as grave as he does.

Seth sits in the café of the Pokemon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy to heal Eevee and Pidgeotto.  Jessica is sitting next to him and looks equally upset.  All around them trainers are looking devastated that their pokemon were stolen from them.  Jessica slams down her soda.

JESSICA:  He won't get away with this!  That Damien guy will pay for stealing all those pokemon!

SETH:  (slams his soda)  Yeah you're right!  Just watch we're going to get ten time stronger than him and the next time he won't stand a chance.

Seth and Jessica head out the next morning.  Eevee sleeps soundly on Seth's shoulder as the two of them head on foot back down Route 16 toward Statica Villa.

SETH:  We should walk the whole way.  That way we can train on the way.

JESSICA:  Right.  We'll show Team Rocket what trainers are made of.

The two head back into the tall grass.    
  


JESSICA:  Uh, Seth?

SETH:  Yeah?

JESSICA:  Let me lead okay.  I have a feeling your sense of direction is as bad as your aim.

SETH:  It is not!

JESSICA:  (giggles)  Yeah, I guess nothing could be as bad as your aim.

SETH:  HEY!  


	3. Maria's Challenge

We join Seth and Jessica as they rest in the middle of the fields under a tree.  Jessica is feeding her Fearow while Seth is studying a map; Eevee is eating a bowl of pokemon food.  

SETH:  I don't get it.  We've been traveling for days but according to the map we're still way off course.

JESSICA:  (stunned) What?

SETH:  Look.

Jessica leans over Seth's shoulder to read the map, frowns, takes the map from his hand, and flips it around.  Seth takes it and laughs embarrassed at his stupidity.  Both Fearow and Eevee shake their heads in disappointment.  Seth looks over the map again and smiles.

SETH:  Well at least we're almost there huh?

A bike slams into Seth from behind and he falls into the mud.  Jessica, Fearow, and Eevee all gasp and look to see Maria sitting on her bike smiling.

MARIA:  You've got no sense of your surroundings at all huh Keith?

EPISODE 3:  MARIA'S CHALLENGE

Eevee is growling madly and barking at Maria as she steps down from her bike.  She glances at him then turns to Seth who is still rubbing his head.  She smirks as he glares at her.

JESSICA:  HEY!  What was the big idea you could've really hurt him!

MARIA:  Who are you?  (to Seth)  Hey Seth did you find a girlfriend?  Or is she trying to help you capture pokemon?  I know you need all the help you can get after all.

SETH:  Why you!  I'm ten times the trainer you'll ever be!

MARIA:  (smirks) Oh yeah.  All right then Seth.  I'm sure you already have the shockwave badge then, right?

SETH:  I…uh

MARIA:  I didn't think so.  Well I am very proud of the fact that I just did.  

Maria pulls out a yellow badge from her pocket and pins it to her shirt.  Seth stares at it in shock.  

MARIA:  If you want to make it to the gym then your gonna have to beat me in a match Seth.  

SETH:  THAT'S IT!  I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!  LET'S GO!

MARIA:  All right.  A one on one match.  Right here.

SETH:  Not a problem.  Go Eevee.

Eevee runs into the gap between Maria and Seth.

MARIA:  Not surprising since it's the only Pokemon you have.  (pulls out a pokeball)  GO PICHU!

Pichu erupts from the pokeball in front of Eevee.  

SETH:  You picked a Pichu as your first pokemon?  (to himself)  Okay Pichu can hurt itself with its electric attacks, so all I have to do is make sure that Eevee doesn't get hit and it should wear itself out.  (out loud)  Okay Eevee use your Quick Attack and don't let it touch you.

EEVEE: (nods) Eevee.

Eevee dashes toward Pichu.  Maria smiles.

MARIA:  Nice try Seth.  Pichu time it carefully okay.  
  


Pichu nods and watches as Eevee dashes around him getting ready to attack.  Eevee charges at Pichu.

MARIA:  THUNDERSHOCK!

PICHU:  PIIICHU!

Pichu's aim is perfect as the Thundershock attack hits Eevee hard.  The force of the attack is so surprisingly powerful that Eevee is sent flying into the air.  He hits the dirt hard and can't get back up.

SETH:  (running to Eevee) Eevee!  Are you okay?

Maria smiles widely and catches Pichu as he stumbles.  Pichu is stunned and dizzy but otherwise he isn't the least bit affected by the attack.

MARIA:  Looks like I beat you Seth.  And in just one attack too.  (laughs)  Well I'm taking Pichu to the pokemon center.  If you want a rematch I'll be there all day tomorrow.  (laughs as she walks away)

Jessica stands up and recalls Fearow.    
  


JESSICA:  Wow.  She really is good.  (to Seth)  Is Eevee all right?

SETH:  Yeah.  He's stunned but I have some potions.  

JESSICA:  Who was that girl?

SETH:  That was Maria.

Later that day Seth has poured a potion into a small water dish and Eevee

Began to drink it.  Seth and Maria both sat down and watched him for a minute.

SETH:  Maria and I grew up together back home.  Since my Mom is a Nurse Joy 

She taught us both everything there is to know about Pokemon.  But Maria's always had a natural talent.  I mean, I have just as much knowledge about battle and pokemon as her but she simply has this talent that's almost impossible to match.  

JESSICA:  Have you ever battled her before?

SETH:  A while ago, when we were real young, she use to have an Eevee too.

JESSICA:  What happened to it?

SETH:  As we got older it has puppies.  My Eevee is one of them actually but by then Maria was fascinated with electric pokemon so she must've decided to get Pichu instead, besides she knows as well as I do how hard it is to raise them, I think she just wants to show off that she's a better trainer than me.  

Seth looks out to the town.  The sun is beginning to set.  

JESSICA:  She is good.  

SETH:  She must've spent the last several days doing nothing but making Pichu use thundershock so that it wouldn't be as hurt by the electricity.  I have to build up Eevee's immunity somehow.

JESSICA:  But can you do it before she leaves for the next town.

SETH:  I dunno, but I'll try again tomorrow.  For now lets just get to the town and find an inn.  

Seth picks up the dish and scoops up Eevee.  Eevee climbs onto his shoulder and they walk down toward town with Jessica.  

Seth and Jessica are walking down the hall of the Inn.  Jessica turns and enters her room.

JESSICA:  See you in the morning.  Hey Seth,

Seth turns to look at her.

JESSICA:  You'll come up with something.

Jessica closes her door.  Seth opens the door to his room and Eevee leaps off his shoulder as he plops face first on the bed.  

SETH:  How can a normal beat a higher-level electric?  What a minute...

Jessica wakes up the next morning and walks outside of her room to see Seth coming up the stairs with a bag in his hand.  The word "PokeMart" is written on it.  He looks at Jessica.

SETH:  Good morning.

JESSICA:  You're up really early, what did you go get.

SETH:  The item that's going to help Eevee beat that Pichu.  

JESSICA:  Huh? 

SETH:  You'll see.  (enters his room)  Wake up Eevee, we've got to get ready for the pokemon battle.  

That afternoon Maria is sitting on a rock in the field outside of town again.  She is waiting for Seth to show up.  Finally she sees him walking up with Jessica.  There is not sign of Eevee anywhere.

MARIA:  You ask me to show up and then you're late.  (looks around)  Where's your Eevee?

SETH:  (taps a pokeball on his belt) In here.

MARIA:  Its too embarrassed to be seen with you huh?  Okay then, you can call him out now.

SETH:  Fine.

Maria and Seth both get into position, Seth smiles to himself.

SETH:  (thinking) Okay, the plan is perfect.  Pichu may not hurt himself with his thundershock attack but he still gets stunned.  So all I had to do was equip a healing nut to Eevee.  Then when Pichu attacks Eevee the nut will heal him and then Eevee can attack him while he's stunned and that's will win me the match.  I'll wipe that smile of your face this time Maria.

MARIA:  All right Seth lets make this quick.  (throws a pokeball)  Go Pichu.

Pichu stands battle ready.

SETH:  All right, let's go.  (grabs a pokeball and throws it)

The pokeball opens and a pokemon appears.

MAGIKARP, KARP, KARP

Seth's face faults as he realizes he just threw his Magikarp into battle.

SETH:  NO!  The wrong pokeball!

Both Jessica and Maria are stunned for a minute and then both Pichu and Maria begin to laugh hysterically.  

MARIA:  (laughing so hard she's crying)  Oh my God!  Pichu put it out of its misery.

PICHU:  (giggling) PICHU!

Pichu hits Magikarp with thundershock and sends it flying into the sky.  Jessica looks up at it as it flies toward the forest in the distance.  

JESSICA:  Wow, look at that fish fly.  (tosses pokeball, Fearow appears) Hey Fearow could you catch that fish please.

Fearow flies into the sky.  Maria stops laughing and now is simply choking back tears as she recalls Pichu and mounts her bike.

MARIA:  I'm outta hear, if I wait another day to beat you again, I'll end up taking too long.  (chuckles)  See ya around Klutz.

Maria rides off laughing.  Fearow flies back with Magikarp on its back.  Jessica takes the Magikarp and recalls Fearow.

JESSICA:  Here Seth.  Seth?

Seth is standing in the same position he was when the battle started, his face is stunned and his eyes seem glazed over.

JESSICA:  Uh Seth?

SETH:  It would've worked.  The plan was perfect.  How could I screw up like that?

JESSICA:  Seth?  You Magikarp?

SETH:  It would've worked.  It would've worked.

Jessica takes the pokeball out of Seth's hand and recalls Magikarp for him, she clips the ball back onto his belt.  She snaps her fingers in front of his face but he doesn't flinch.

Later that night Jessica is sitting at a table in the inn, eating her dinner.  Eevee is sitting next to her and eating food from a bowl, but Seth is nowhere in sight.  

JESSICA:  I wonder how long it will take him to snap out of it?

Seth is still out on the field, under the starry sky, in the same position he was that afternoon.

SETH:  It would've worked.  The plan was perfect.  IT WOULD'VE WORKED!      


End file.
